


You'll Stay Here (You Won't Be Alone)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mostly Gen, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Beru makes a decision about the Outsider who brought them baby Luke.





	You'll Stay Here (You Won't Be Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/gifts).



Beru looks back from watching the suns set with Owen and their new ward towards the silent man staring off into the desert. Did he know how to survive on a world like Tatooine?

Beru rather doubted that idea, since she knew that neither herself or Owen had seen him in the local marketplaces when they went into town. Both the Jawas and Tusken Raiders would eat him alive if they discovered the man out alone in the desert.

She glances up at Owen when she feels his gaze on her, after a moment, he frowns before nodding slowly at the question in her gaze. What was one more mouth to feed after taking in his half brother's child?

Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she gently gives over Owen the baby before walking down the sandy bank. Wary, tired eyes turn towards Beru as she approaches him and his pack animal, which rumbles at her tiredly.

"May I ask what your name and what you plan to do now that you've given us the child?" Beru asks calmly.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, ma'am. I planned to go out into the desert after giving you the child." Obi-Wan answered quietly.

"Do you and your family have land out there?"

"Just me. I was planning to make a land purchase," Obi-Wan answers quietly and shakes his head.

That wouldn't do at all. Off-worlders made interesting choices sometimes when they came to the harsh desert planet.

"You will stay with us then." Beru decides with pursed lips.

"I–"

"I wouldn't argue with Beru. It won't go well for you," Owen said as he joined them with the baby asleep in his arms.

She watches as Obi-Wan glances at them and then at baby Luke, before rubbing at his beard while sighing quietly.

"As you wish."


End file.
